Legolas and Kelly
by Aurora Wyvern
Summary: I'm no good at summaries, but Legolas meets my friend Kelly who's an elf in the woods of Mirkwood and where was he when the 13 dwarves escaped from prisons in the woods of Mirkwood? Legolas doesn't belong to me, neither does Thranduil or Galion. R/R
1. Default Chapter

Legolas and Kelly 

_By _

_* Aurora Wyvern* _

_Started Writing: Tuesday, December 25, 2001 _

_Finished Writing: Thursday, January 03, 2002 _

_AN: This is not a full story, but will be soon by 3 chapters. When I was absent for two weeks, I was writing this story for one of my friends who has a crush on Orlando Bloom, (Legolas). First of all, I'd like to thank the following people. _

_Ashley Patterson for giving me the 4 books last year, my mom for driving me to the movie and making December 19th, Wednesday, 2001, a blessed day. And Peter Jackson for creating the movie. Thanks also to Kelly who gave me this idea to write a story. Didn't plan on making myself in the story, but it happened. Oh, don't forget to R/R and looks like my first attempt at writing elfish has failed. _

One cool night when the stars were shining far away in the woods of Mirkwood in the long ago history of Middle Earth, music could be heard for miles around. It isn't the first time that the King decided to have a feast, nor was it the last time. With the King was his only son Legolas, sitting beside his father and being bored as usual. He knew that lately his father has been pushing him to get married, but Legolas did not desire to get married. For as long as he could remember, Legolas attended the feasts and parties that his father and his father's friends gave. At first he liked them, but not anymore and he grew easily bored at them. Maybe its because Legolas' mother died when he was three years old that his father wanted his presence at all times and to make sure that his line will survive. People around said that he looked like his mother rather than his father. With his long sun kissed hair and oval shaped brown eyes he reminded them of a gentle elfin prince in the likeness of his mother. All of a sudden, he heard someone ask him to dance. He looked up and fell in love. It was an elfin maiden of old with light brown hair and hard piercing light blue eyes. 

"Would you like to dance with me?" the elfin maiden asked once again.

"Sure," he replied hesitantly as he stood up and extended his hand forward to clasp her fingers tightly to his. 

"You may not remember me, but I am Kelly, Princess of Ladros, daughter of Haldir." Kelly introduced herself to him. Unlike other elfin maidens, Kelly stared straight into his eyes as if challenging him to a duel.

"Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil." He murmured. He didn't say to Kelly whenever or not he recalled her from other parties that both attended. They came out on the dance floor and began dancing together as if they were one person rather than two people. 

Neither of them made small talk, but rather they noticed each other better. With his hand around her small and slender waist he guided her around the dance floor. On her light brown hair Kelly had a wreath of fresh green holly leaves mixed with the flowers called elanors, tiny gold star shaped flowers that gave her an airy and pleasant fragrance as if you were in a flower field. Legolas also wore a wreath of holly, but not flowers were adorned in it. Rather Legolas bound a diamond in the shape of a star on his brow, just like kings of old that he remembered. Kelly also was in love with him. To her he looked very youthful and handsome with his looks. 

The music stopped and Legolas led Kelly away from the dance floor. "I am wanting a drink," Kelly told him. "Do you not also want one?" Legolas shrugged in response and led her to the river near his home where they strayed away from the party. The night was peaceful and far away the lanterns filled with Chinese light, glowed strong bright like the stars. For the first time, Legolas was missing his father's party. And what's even more, he wasn't regretting it! 

"Thank you," he said to Kelly as he sat down and smiled up at her. Kelly sat beside him and startlingly put her hand on his leg. 

"Whatever for?" she asked him. "I didn't do anything important." Legolas found himself chuckling at her words. She removed her hand from his leg. 

"For me you did do something important. I'm missing my father's party." He put his hands behind his head and lay down while looking at the stars, which reminded him of white filtered gems that shone like candles in the darkness. 

To his surprise, Kelly's eyes became wider. "Oh dear!" she cried out. She looked at him. "Legolas let us go back, my parents are probably searching for us!" Uneasily, Legolas stood up and looked at her wisely yet with cool rage that had hidden itself in him. 

"Very well," he told her as they stood up. He took her gently by the elbow and led her away to the celebration of his father's many parties. 

When they got back to the party, Kelly's parents looked worried and frightened. The party has stopped and already the elves were planning on which way to go to find them. "There you are!" Kelly's mother shouted. She came up to Kelly and hugged her. "Your father and I were worried about you!" 

"Oh mother, you should know that nothing bad should happen to me." Kelly's mother looked sick at the words. 

"Oh Kelly, when will you stop worrying your father and me?" she murmured. She untangled herself from her daughter, hooked her arm with her husband and they left Mirkwood, followed by the sullen Kelly who was too happy to stay here, not go back home.

Meanwhile this conversation was going on, Legolas was standing and was looking very subdued. Soon other guests left. Only Legolas and his father remained. 

Rarely did the King of Mirkwood get angry at his only child, but this was an exception. "Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood, where in this land were you?" His father demanded. Usually when angry, his father used Legolas' full name that everyone knew him by. 

"I was at the castle, father." Legolas replied. 

"At the castle? At the castle? What was your purpose at the castle when you know well that your presence is at the parties that I am giving?" 

"Father, I met a girl. She was thirsty and needed some water. Can I deny her the pure essence of his liquid?" 

"Who is this girl that you met?" The King asked him suspiciously. 

"Princess Kelly," Legolas replied. "Her name is Kelly." 

"Kelly eh? That is her name?" King Thranduil asked. He was quite pale and looked to be very shaken. "Did she say she was the Princess of Ladros?" 

"Yes" Legolas solemnly replied. "As a matter of fact she did." King Thranduil chuckled. 

"You my son are looking for a very hard love." 

"What?" 

"Princess Kelly has been known to be pursued by many suitors. She is older than you are. She is as old as the Lady of the White Woods." 

"But that cannot be possible," Legolas replied. "How come Ages had but little effect on her while on others they had a greater effect?" 

"Her parents always shelter her from life Legolas. Many elves that are in the history books wanted her. Feanor, Fingolfin, Turgon themselves wanted her for her beauty, even if they were married." 

"Will she ever fall in love?"" Legolas demanded, stunned by the information that his father seemed to know about her. 

"Perhaps with a right guy," the King replied. "But her heart is told that it is as cold as the winter's snow. She doesn't seem to have any emotions at all." 

"How come you know so much information about her, father?" Legolas slowly asked. The King only chuckled. 

"I was one of her unlucky rejects Legolas. If it weren't' for her then I would never be able to meet your mother and you'd never would've been born." 

Legolas bowed down his head solemnly as if recalling a far away memory of his dear mother. Then he raised it up. "Father," he began.

"Legolas as you know, I have to make you my messenger as your leaving the party. But I'm listening." 

"Father," Legolas began again. "May I have your permission to court Kelly?" His father looked at him, stunned. 

"Very well Legolas. You have my blessing to become Kelly's suitor. May you be the first to win her heart? But to her you are but a tree sprout Legolas," his father warned him. "Beware and remember to keep your distance from her. Never in her long life has Kelly wed an elf, man, dwarf or anyone, although she has been pursued by them." 

"I will father. I will use your advice to help me win Kelly's heart." With that said, Legolas bowed yet again, stood up and along with his father, he went to the castle. 

Never in her whole life has Kelly been so embarrassed. She understood why her father didn't want her to be married to Feanor, although later on they became lovers and she bore him a son and Feanor himself, who was consumed by his desire to get the Silmarills never knew about it she even knew why Finrod Felagund was a bad choice, even if it's a different situation. 

But back then these have been false loves, but with Legolas Kelly felt as if she finally found someone to care about and to be with. Even if they barely spoke at the party, Kelly recognized the feeling. 

"Kelly, Legolas isn't worth moping over. I can foresee that in years to come his future shall become dark, and he may be lost to darkness. And just like with Feanor and Finrod Felagund, you'll have children to raise." 

Kelly as usual was angry at her mother's vision. "How do you know that this is going to happen?" she demanded. "Maybe I'll marry him and we're going to live happily ever after." 

"Kelly, Legolas has extreme trials to go over with in the future. And what if he doesn't like you?" 

"If he doesn't' then I'll move on. But I think that he is descended from Finrod's only son." 

"So you want to marry your own descendant? Kelly, are you mad?" 

"Not mad, but look. His has been mingled with different humans and elves. And on second thought, I didn't sense in him any of mine blood." Her mother sat down, still trying to come up with ways to persuade her daughter not to pursue this foolish dream. 

"But he is only two thousand or less than two thousand years old. You are old, he is but a sapling tree." 

"Mom. Elves marry young and old but I feel like he is my soul-mate, my one time love." 

"Kelly. What if he's already courting someone?" 

"What?" 

"Seeing someone. What are you going to do if he's engaged, or even married?' 

Kelly became irritated by her mother's questions. "He's not. I asked King Thranduil before dancing with him. He says that Legolas is somewhat of a wall flower." Kelly took off her wreath and clothes. "Good night mother and I think it would be of excellent idea if all of us went to sleep. And discussed this later." Her mother left. 

Kelly lay down on the bed. Usually she could fall asleep very fast but this time she couldn't' because on her mind was certain handsome Prince named Legolas. 

The very next week, Svetlana, Kelly's best friend came over. She, too, was at the party but didn't ask Legolas to the dance. Rather she asked Elrohir, her long time sweetheart to come, but he was busy. "Hey Kel," she greeted her friend. Svetlana sat down. "Who was the hot elf that I saw you dancing with?" Not wanting to hurt her friend Kelly changed the subject. 

"Where was Elrohir?" Svetlana shrugged. 

"Elrohir was doing an errand for Elrond you understand. Sometimes why the heck I'm going out with him." Kelly shrugged sympathetically. 

"Svetlana," she began. "He's Elrond's son and Elrond, just like Galadriel, is very important to us." 

"You know Kel, I just realized something. Elrohir will never want to marry me. What am I but just a girl to him who'll only stick around?" 

Svetlana was only 2010 years old, younger than Kelly yet older than Legolas. "Don't worry Svet, Elrohir does want to stay around." 

"I think that the only reason he's dating me is because Elrond forced him to do so because of my family." 

"Think positive," Kelly ordered her friend. "At least he's tolerating you." Kelly knew that she had said a wrong thing. 

"You mean I can't be tolerated?" Svetlana shouted. She stands up and looks at Kelly with smoldering anger in her eyes. Instantly she sat down. Kelly, noticing her friend's distress came up to the girl. 

"My poor, poor Svet. Why do you not go home? I know that you desire to do so." 

"Home? Yes, yes, perhaps I'm just tried Kel, I'm sick and tired of this life, perhaps." She stood up and left. 

Legolas, meanwhile, was running his father's errands for him. Never had he known that there was so much to do for his father in his whole life until he became the messenger.

Lately, however, his father ordered him to guard several dwarfs that were caught trespassing while his father's servants and people were merrymaking. Legolas, one time went away from one dwarf whose name was either Oin or Gloin. But he was sure it was Oin. According to his father, 13 dwarfs disturbed one of the feasts his father was throwing. Legolas was very busy with errands to attend this feast. 

One faithful day, when the dwarfs disappeared, Legolas stumbled across his old friend and servant, Galion. Back in childhood days, the two of them were an inseparable pair. "Hey Lego," Galion greeted him. Lego was Legolas' old nickname. "You going to your father's feast tonight?" 

"NO. I have an errand to do tonight Galion." 

"Pity." Galion looked at him and smiled. "C'mon Lego. Tonight I stole your father's wine. One that he never lets anyone drink it. The best from the River-Town. He was going to use it tonight for the feast." 

Legolas knew which wine Galion was talking about. One time he asked his father for a drink, but his father had forbidden him to even touch it. Somehow the temptation was too great for him to resist this unexpected opportunity. "Very well, Galion. But I'll come dressed as a butler." Galion began laughing very hard. 

"A Prince of Mirkwood in the clothes of a butler? Very good Legolas Greenleaf." He wiped a tear from his eye. "Never thought I'd see you in our station or dressed like it." He told his longtime friend. 

"Quiet and help me find the replacement so father can be fooled." Galion smiled widely. He already had the replacement ready. 

"What about Gamfer?" Gamfer, despite his station, had Legolas' classic looks. "He looks like you." Legolas nodded his head and silently agreed. 

Precisely at mid-night, Legolas, in the clothes of a butler, crept downstairs to the cellar along with Galion. Both were carrying the heady scent of wine in the barrel that his father had gotten for tonight's feast. "You look very undistinguishable Your Highness," Galion told his friend. Legolas, instead of his warm immaculate blonde hair, had messy black hair and was wearing clothes that were too large for him. Galion helped Legolas color his hair and change the royal elfish clothes that he wore to these simple peasant ones. 

"Why thank you. Where is this wine that you promised me?" He demanded. Galion shrugged and handed him a glass filled with it, for they already broke the barrel and got the glasses out.

In one gulp, the glass that Legolas was holding became empty. Legolas found the wine satisfying and tasty at the same time. Soon, the two of them began drinking the wine as if they were going to lose it in any minute. Then they were both knocked unconscious as more servants arrived and woke them up with their talk. They had errands to do and just came back from the feast. Each of them, included Legolas, picked up the barrel. "Aw man!" Gerquille complained as he tossed the barrel out onto a river. "The King is unfair. I mean, he doesn't' let us have anything and gives us all the work." 

"Aw what are you complaining about? At least your family is safe and sound." Galion pointed out. "Not like other elf's families who sleep outside." He also tossed what looked like a heavy barrel out onto a river would've fallen into a river if it hadn't been for Legolas who grabbed onto his arm and held on. 

"Are you all right?" He asked his friend with worry. However, no one could disguise Legolas' angelical musical voice, sounding like a gentle spring wind. 

"Your Highness!" Maudring, an elf servant shouted. "What are you doing in the cellar?" 

Legolas only smiled. "I'm visiting Galion. He's my friend you know." The elves knew that the two of them were the best of friends. When younger they teased Galion mercilessly about him becoming an heir to the Prince and that soon he was going to become the next King. 

"Of course, of course," Maudring said. "We can talk while we throw the barrels." Legolas, who had the fairest voice in the group, began singing a song while the others joined in. Their voices were blended like the rainbow of colors shining over a waterfall. 

Some of the barrels that they threw were very heavy; others were light, but they didn't' ponder the mystery on why some were heavy; others weren't for they were too drunk to care.

When the last barrel was thrown on the river, Legolas felt something slam into him, knock him off his feet, and splash into the river. He lay face down into eh cellar on the floor. Galion, concerned about his friend, came up to him. "Are you all right Lego?" He reached for Legolas' hand and helped him stand up on his feet. 

"Yes." Legolas frowned. "I felt something slamming into me and nearly knocking the air from me." 

"Don't worry old friend, maybe its one of the barrels, you know?" 

"I know but it didn't felt like a barrel. It felt like feet." Galion, along with the rest of the elves were too drunk on King Thraunduil's wine, stood up bent backwards, then f forward to stretch their backs, and along with Legolas they went upstairs to guard the prisoners, only to discover that the 13 dwarfs they guarded weren't there. They were amazed for no one could escape an elfish jail. 

"We should go to your father Lego and tell him that something has happened to the prisoners." 

"Wait. Let me become myself again and then you can go." Galion agreed on this plan for he didn't want his friend to get in trouble." 


	2. Author's Note

A short Note  
Since a lot of people have been having troubles understanding the 'barrel thing'. in The HObbit Ch.IX there it talks about the two elves that threw the barrels to the Laketown. One of them is named Galion the other is unknown. ANd it doesn't say where Legolas was when the dwarves escaped. So my creative muse jumped and decided that Legolas would be the unmentionable servant. I just hoped to answer the question of where was Legolas when the 13 dwarves and one hobbit escaped the prison. Just hope this explains and Ch.2 is coming up soon, I hope. 


	3. Chapter Two

Legolas and Kelly 

_By _

_* Aurora Wyvern* _

_Started Writing: Tuesday, December 25, 2001 _

_Finished Writing: Thursday, January 03, 2002 _

_AN: This is not a full story, but will be soon by 1 chapter. When I was absent for two weeks, I was writing this story for one of my friends who has a crush on Orlando Bloom, (Legolas). First of all, I'd like to thank the following people. _

_Ashley Patterson for giving me the 4 books last year, my mom for driving me to the movie and making December 19th, Wednesday, 2001, a blessed day. And Peter Jackson for creating the movie. Thanks also to Kelly who gave me this idea to write a story. Didn't plan on making myself in the story, but it happened. Oh, don't forget to R/R and looks like my first attempt at writing elfish has failed. _

In the next several weeks since the plan worked that they had managed to fool Legolas' father, Legolas began courting Kelly, by talking and sometimes stealing kisses from her by usually hanging out. Kelly wanted nothing more than the relationship they already had. The two of them went to different places and got to know each other better than they had in days or weeks before. 

However, very soon, Kelly introduced Legolas to Svetlana who could only envy the happy couple because Elrohir broke up with her. "Nice to meet you Legolas," she told him sadly. Once they were out of Svetlana's earshot, Legolas asked Kelly what was wrong with her. 

"Is she ailing?" He asked her. 

"Elrohir broke up with her a week ago. They've been going out with one another for long years." 

"That is what was ailing her? Maybe I should go inside and try to comfort her." Legolas told Kelly. They were at her house. 

"Perhaps," Kelly replied. She sat down on the soft earthy ground outside cross-legged and closed her eyes. Enchantingly the music began to circle them. They were outside where huge Silmaril like stars began to shine with iridescent colors. 

Legolas felt nervous about being alone with Kelly on this beautiful and enchanting night. Usually, he was confident about the things that he did, but not this time. Being around Kelly made him feel nervous and uncertain as to what to do. "It's a beautiful night," he told her nervously, wanting to have a conversation. Kelly only smiled in response as Legolas leaned closer to her. He placed his hands on her slender and firm shoulders and kissed her on the lips. 

It was obvious that Kelly didn't expect neither this kiss nor for him to kiss her. After her initial shock was over, however, she began responding by kissing him back and putting her arms around his neck and making him sit down so they could be at an eye level. Soon, much too soon for them, the kiss was over. To say the least, both felt as if they had in this one night became soul mates. 

"Wow," Kelly said as soon as the kiss was over. Both were looking at the stars. "Did anyone ever tell you that you are an amazing kisser, Legolas Greenleaf?" 

"Not really," he replied. "Many fair maidens that I have courted back many years ago, none of them or even close to being like you. Some were happy and care-free, some were worn down by the troubles of the world, some are ancient, others are but young free spirits, but not all of them were combined." 

"Back when I was your age, the elves were the same that had courted me." 

"Did you marry any of them?" Legolas asked. Kelly only shook her head. 

"No. My parents never allowed for me to get married. They thought I was too young to make such a commitment. Apparently they were correct. Not one of them was suited for me." Legolas nodded his head sympathetically, knowing how it feels when your parents don't allow you to make your choices and they make them for you. 

This time she laid her head on his shoulder while he put an arm around her shoulders. They continued to sit this way in silence until both fell asleep and fell on the soft emerald green grass. If anyone had walked by, they would've seen as startling elfish couple, with a young boy lying on the green grass and a girl lying on his chest, her hair covering most of her fair face. 

Both wore looks of everlasting happiness as if they had been with one another for more than couple of weeks. Instead they probably were with each other for their whole lives. They didn't notice when stars and the moon into a blinding ray of the sun. 

In the morning, Kelly's father who was worried about his daughter came outside and saw her comfortably resting on top of Legolas' chest. Angry, he began shouting. "Kelly Greyleaf, daughter of Haldir, Princess of Ladros, get up right this minute!" The startled couple got up and looked at one another. 

"Father—" Kelly began, attempting to tell him the whole story. 

"I do not have ears to listen to your story. I know what has happened and do not lie; for indeed it has. Ugh. Just like with—" 

"If you had let me live my life father then none of this would've happened!" Haldir turned to his angry and proud daughter. 

"Are those the reasons you have rebelled against your own family my daughter? To prove that you can live alone, un-aided? Well my daughter, you have a very long road to walk to prove you can handle living alone." He stopped for a moment to catch his breath. "As for the boy over there, just tell me his name so I call tell his parents where he is. Sleeping with my daughter!" 

"Sir," Legolas began. "I, I wasn't sleeping with her like you mean. She was just tired and lay down on my chest." Haldir didn't listen to Legolas' honest words.

"Let me look at you closely." Haldir came up to Legolas and looked at his face with squinting eyes that didn't dare to blink. "Ah yes, I remember you now. Prince Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil, no mother to speak of. Prince of Mirkwood." 

"Yes I am," Legolas told the old king. 

"Good. I do not like people who lie to me, Thranduil's son. You are young in our years. Remember that when you court my daughter." He left them alone. 

Legolas turned sharply to Kelly. "Is that why you let me court you? TO prove that you are and can be responsible?" 

Kelly sat down. "Oh Legolas, it isn't' like that. I really like you." 

"If there's anything that I know about, Kelly, is that this is not the way to prove that you can be alone. And after what you revealed to me, it'll be very hard for me to trust you again." Kelly bowed down her head in sadness, not caring if anyone saw or heard her cries. 

"Please do not say it's over Legolas. Can't you understand that we are meant to be together?" 

"Fine, it isn't over," Legolas told her sarcastically. "But let me leave for a year and a day." He told her. Kelly felt desperate for she knew that she was going to miss him deeply. She stood up and walked over to him and gently she touched his arm, which stopped him for several minutes. Since he was taller than she was, Kelly stood on tiptoes, raised her head and again kissed him on the lips. 

This time the kiss seemed to last for a very long time until they felt Haldir's rough hands separate them. "Kelly, you go home." Kelly looked at Legolas with pity in her warm eyes. "You young man stay." He followed the King's orders. Kelly left the two men alone. 

"King Haldir," Legolas began. 

"There is no need for explanations Legolas. Did you honestly think that you were going to break my daughter's heart?" 

"But—" Legolas attempted to reason with him and tell him that he neither was Feanor nor was he Finrod Felagund. 

"She is far older than your generation Legolas. If you are going to cause her heartbreak, then be gone I say. For I don't want her to mope again." 

Legolas decided to go home and as he was going through Mirkwood to his father's castle, Legolas noticed that Svetlana was sitting near a lake, watching the ripples go in and out with a touch of her finger touch. Concerned, he came up to her. "Are you ailing?" He asked her. 

"No my Prince Legolas. Not in body, but in spirit I am." He sat down beside her. 

"What is ailing you in spirit?" he asked her. The brown haired girl with brown eyes-only sighed with longing as he looked closely at her startling elfish beauty. 

"Elrohir. Many weeks passed since he chose another to court. Yet I do not seem to be healing, I seem to have storm above me, preparing for a strike." 

"A strike, for what?" 

"My doom, my future and my family, my Prince Legolas." Legolas felt uncomfortable when she called him Prince. 

"Call me Legolas, Svetlana," he told her. In response Svetlana nodded her head and looked at him for the first time. 

"You're very charming Legolas," she told him as she began toying with her hair. "Did anyone ever tell you that you could charm millions if that was to be your intent?" 

"Nay my lady," he told her. "Kelly told me I was a great kisser but not a great charmer." 

She stood up and came up to him. "Let us find out f my friend was correct." Since Legolas was sitting down, Svetlana, too, sat down and gently kissed on the lips. Legolas resisted at first, but then began kissing her back with the same vigor that she seemed to have. He realized that he wanted her, not Kelly, but her. 

Gently he pulled away form her. Svetlana, noticing his hesitation, sat down beside him and looked at him while he looked at the lake, imagining that it was the sea he dreamed since his long time ago childhood. "What problem is troubling you my fair prince?" She asked him gently. Legolas decided to be honest with her. 

"You." He simply answered. 

"Debating about Kelly and me," she told him. 

"Yes," he replied. 

"Do not worry, Kelly will understand." Legolas didn't have any idea what she was talking about. Noticing his confused look, the girl continued. "For years Kelly and I were the bet of friends, even sisters. She knew that she was fairer than I ever was so we agreed to somehow share the guys without getting mad or finding out about each other. If Kelly does find out about us, she wont get mad." 

"I see," Legolas, answered her. Svetlana only smiled and touched a strand of his fair hair. "Now I'm a play toy for both of you." 

"No you silly goose. As odd as that sounds, I want you, Legolas Greenleaf. DO you not also want me?" 

"Not if it means cheating on Kelly," Legolas got up to his feet. "As enlightening as this conversation was, I have errands to run and counsels to give. Pardon me my lady." He walked past her, jumped on a white horse that grazing nearby, and sped off, not glancing back. 

Svetlana, feeling frustrated walked away and thought about the fair prince. Kelly would understand, for she told him the truth; plain and simple truth that Kelly knew about this. But only Kelly could convince that stubborn handsome prince that she wasn't lying, Svetlana thought to herself. 

Yet again Legolas walked home after releasing the horse, praying that his father wouldn't' get angry with him. Ever since his mother's death, King Thranduil had strange mood swings. One minute everything could be merry for him. The other minute, everything was going wrong. Legolas never knew what mood to expect form his father each time he entered the castle. Bravely, he stepped inside. His father was looking at the letter in his hand in anger. Haldir already wrote to him to tell him of his son's behavior and deeds he never committed. His father turned around and instantly Legolas knew that his father wasn't in a happy mood. 

"Father…" Legolas began as his face lost its youthful color. "I can explain." 

"Explain?" His father answered angrily. "Explain how you behaved with a daughter of one of my trusted allies and how no you got her with a child?" 

"We never slept together!" Legolas told his father. "What Haldir saw was us lying by each other with our clothes on." 

"Look Legolas, I a lot of things I can believe your counsel and answers. But this is not one of those time." 

"Father, who do you believe more, your own son or a strange elf who's older than you are?" Luckily, his father's anger abated. 

"With age comes wisdom," he told Legolas. "The older you are the more respected you are. Don't you forget this." Legolas felt frustrated that his own father thought of him doing something when it never happened. 

"What will it take for me to prove so you can believe in me?" Legolas asked. 

"Nothing." His father answered. "Nothing at all." 

Frustrated at his father's refusal to believe him, Legolas went inside and sat down at the chair, half expecting someone to pop out and ask him what was wrong. As if on cue, Galion came by. "Hey Lego," he greeted his friend. "What's wrong?" he asked seeing the look on his friend's face. Legolas smiled wryly, for he had been thinking that would happen. 

"Wrong?" He asked. "Father, frustrations, and women," he replied wisely. 

Galion chuckled. "What's wrong with King Thranduil that makes you feel frustrated and what's wrong with women?" 

"It's a long story Galion," Legolas replies surly. "It'll take too long a time to tel." Galion shrugged. 

"I have plenty of time Lego, and maybe I can offer you advice since I'm much older and wiser than you are." 

"Yeah, by two years." He replied. Galion chuckled as Legolas began telling him the tale of what was wrong. He told about the deed he never committed, the love triangle that he shared between himself, Kelly and Svetlana and the King's refusal to believe him that the deed wasn't committed. Soon he was finished. 

"That's tough," Galion replied as his friend finished. He stood up and picked up an empty barrel that was nearby. "Listen Lego, let the matter between your father and her father. They'll forget it soon. And follow your heart when it comes to Kelly and Svetlana. For it knows who's the right one for you. Meanwhile have fun with them. For both know about each other and plus they wont' mind." Galion looked at the sun. "Say, listen Lego, I have to be going to the cellar you understand. I have my job to do." 

"Thanks for you counsel Galion," Legolas told his long time friend. 

"No problem. I am always glad to help out a friend." Galion left Legolas sitting in peace with his solved problems. 

In years that passed like the falling leaves from trees in autumn, Legolas did follow Galion's advice and finally chose Kelly as his wife. Everyone forgot about the incident, which never occurred, and soon Kelly gave birth to twin boys, one named Earedhel, the other Lindae. Legolas was pleased with both of them, even if Lindae rather looked more like Kelly than he. 

"Both shall be pleasant to look at," Legolas told Kelly on the birth of the twins. Very soon, both began to grow. Earedhel with blonde hair and brown eyes and Lindae with brown hair and blue eyes. Not soon, a daughter was born to them. They called her Lothwen, and she was fair to see with her father's hair and her mother's eyes. Both brothers loved her, and she also loved them back, but Earedhel she favored more than Lindae. Soon the years passed yet again until in Westernese years the twins were thirty and their sister nineteen. 

"Father?" Lothwen asked as she stepped outside in bare feet and a dress. She found Legolas sitting by the tree, a letter in his hand.

"Lothwen? Is that you?" 

"Yes." Lothwen replied as she came up and sat by her father, her mother's sky blue eyes staring at the letters she managed to read. "What is that?" 

"This? A letter." Legolas replied. 

"Who's it from?" Legolas had to chuckle at his daughter's curiosity. 

"Elrond the Half-elven." 

"What does he want?" Lothwen asked for she knew who Elrond was. Legolas, recalling Kelly's story, didn't want to tell her but knew he had to because he would be leaving her with their children, just like her former lovers also did the same thing. 

"You'll find out later Lothwen." Legolas replied. "A lot later" he added to himself silently. 

Once he told Kelly the news, she took it even worse than he feared she would. He was called to the Council to debate about the ring that was found, Isildur's bane. Kelly cried and begged Legolas not to leave her, but both knew they had no choice. Earehdel, who was the eldest of their children, promised his father to take care of Lindae and Lothwen, who were both, looking pale and scared. "Don't worry dad, I'll take care of them," Earedhel told his father. 

"I count on you to keep your promise Earedhel," Legolas told his son gently. Kelly, afterwards, came up to Legolas when he was looking at the stars. She sat down beside him.

"Must you go beloved? We have happy home, plus three children that need their father," 

"Kelly, you of all people should know that you cannot disobey Elrond the Half-elven. He is older and wiser than I am." 

"But I'm sure that as a father he'll understand." Kelly told him.

"Kelly my Kelly, where doth the beauty lies in thy fair elfish face? Elrond will not understand." Kelly stood up and ran inside. His daughter in laws cries jerked Thranduil, who was sleeping, from his dreams. 

"Kelly, what is wrong? What counsel can I give you?" The old king asked sleepily as he entered the room she was in. 

"Legolas is leaving me just like my former loves and suitors.' Kelly replied brokenly. 

"He'll return. My son always returns." The king tried to reassure her. Soon Kelly stopped crying and came up to Legolas. Just like many years ago, she stared into his gentle eyes. 

"Do you promise to return to me?" She demanded from him. 

Very gently Legolas lifted her chin up with his fingers. "I cannot promise you that Kelly." Before they kissed for the lat time, Kelly gave him an emerald in the shape of the leaf. Legolas didn't ask but understood what she meant by her gesture. Never to forget her or the home he was from. 


End file.
